


Valentine Blues

by EllySketchit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Birthday Sex, F/M, Light Angst, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: He stormed into the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs, clanking his thick-soled shoes on the table and not caring. The blond cook carefully lit a cigarette and inhaled, drawing the calming smoke into his lungs....





	Valentine Blues

Sanji growled. He had been very irritated of late. Watching that idiot swordsman as he fumbled around trying to buy crap for Angel more than he could bear. Damn it, she obviously liked that moron. 

_Why?_

Sanji wasn't stupid. He'd just never had a girl act like she was serious about him. But the cat woman really seemed to like Zoro, of all people. Not him, the romantic, the obvious choice. You could also add to the flames the fact that everyone was convinced that the world would fly apart if any girl did take an interest in the cook. That was why he was very grumpy that evening when they got back to the ship. He stormed into the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs, clanking his thick-soled shoes on the table and not caring. The blond cook carefully lit a cigarette and inhaled, drawing the calming smoke into his lungs.

"Damn him," he muttered under his breath. He paused, reflecting. He reflected on the day's events bitterly while taking short, quick puffs of his cigarette. " _Damn_ him." Why did Sanji feel like he was going to lose out this Valentine's Day? He had a girl that seemed to like him... sometimes. Other Valentine's Days had completely sucked. Nami hadn't even given him anything. Just asked if he had made anything special as well as bought her a present. Or, well. A few presents. He considered a smile reward enough, but if he had a chance for something more why did he think he was still going to be the loser?

The blond cook wasn't a virgin.

Please.

He knew what ladies liked, what they thought, how to please them. He could make her night very special. The other idiot was going to fumble around, blushing and stuttering. And then he probably wouldn't even know how to do more if she let him! He growled under his breath.

It was so unfair. He worshipped Angel. His very nickname of her showed that. Did the other guy worship the ground she walked on? Hell no! He stubbed the smoldering cigarette out in an ashtray and grunted.

"No, he calls her stupid," he muttered.

_Blasphemy!_

No one should treat a woman the way he did and actually get rewarded for it. He glanced around. Dinner was going to be a cold one, and he knew he had a while before Zoro got back. He could create a feast in half the time. Sanji strolled into the bathroom and locked the door. It was only moments before he realized he wasn't alone.

"Angel!" He gasped the name. Elly - the woman he called Angel and that ass called 'stupid cat' -- was standing before him. And she had just stepped out of the bathtub. The young man's cheeks burned with desire as he saw her body glistening with water.

"Damn it!" She spluttered indignantly, but his arms were around her before she could say anything else. Heedless of his dry clothing, he embraced her and slid his hands hungrily up and down her slick, water-wet curves. And oh god yes she was responding, he felt her own thin arms curl around his neck and her cheek against his.

"I thought you left and were coming back for dessert," he panted breathlessly in her ear. His well-modulated voice dropped a notch, becoming silk and velvet, slowly purring as seductively as he could. "But you stayed behind for it, ne?"

"What's gotten into you - oh!" Again Elly was cut off. Sanji was kissing her ear, whispering faint promises of love and desire. Telling her he'd take care of her and he'd make sure he did so right away. Before she even had a chance to ask he cut her off with a passionate kiss; slipping his tongue inside her mouth and pressing his smooth hands against the sides of her face. He felt her tense underneath his body and he redoubled his efforts, making soft little encouraging noises as he gently licked her lips.

"C'mon, baby," he breathed into her mouth. "I've waited for too long." And that was all it took. He felt an almost insane triumph when she moaned that he tasted good. Her body went deliciously limp against his except for the occasional shiver. Sanji cast about and grabbed the stack of towels from the small cabinet nearby, holding her against his side the whole time. He spread them on the floor as thick as he could then gently laid her on them.

"S - Sanji?" Stuttering. Oh, how he loved to hear her so unsure of herself. She was better than the others but he still got pushed aside when that big lout was around. Now Zoro wasn't anywhere near and he could show her things he'd wanted to for so long. He shrugged out of his suit jacket and loosened his tie with a couple fingers, grinning down at the nude woman below him.

"Yes, love?" His tie was off; he set it on the neat pile beside him. He had folded his clothing quickly as he undressed and now knelt above her with his black shirt half-open, blonde hair swinging across his face and obscuring the eye no one ever saw. "Scared?" He brushed a hand across her chest, marvelling at the pale skin.

"No..." But she did sound scared; he shivered as he listened to the weakness in her whisper. Sanji bent forwards, one hand unbuttoning his shirt and the other resting lightly on the floor to one side of her head. His kisses this time were softer and concentrated on her neck and breasts. He felt her lightly touching his shoulder blades, then gripping them with a low cry as he languidly slid his tongue across her belly. He chuckled and undid the final button on his shirt with a minor flourish.

"Skin against skin now, beautiful." He rested his chest against hers for a moment. "Mmmn." Her fingers were playing all across his back, ticklishly stroking. He wanted them someplace else and he groaned loudly when she gripped his firm buttocks. Moving carefully he arched his back and brought his groin into contact with her own.

"Um."

"Do you want this?" He looked directly into her glorious lavender eyes, now swirling with dark desire. "If I take these slacks off, my Angel..."

"Why do you call me that?" She asked.

_Bliss!_

She walked directly into scenarios he'd played countless times in his head, things he'd imagined saying and wanted to for so long. The young man's hands slipped around her upper body to pull it up against his. He, however, bent low before her as if in supplication.

"Other men said they have seen angels," he husked reverently, "But I have seen thee and thou art enough."

He'd expected soft laughter or giggles as he usually got when he lathered on such compliments and quotes. She, however, did none of that. He felt the most amazingly deft hands unzipping his pants, reaching inside and stroking him through his boxers. Moaning, held in thrall and unable to believe this was happening his head drooped, hair obscuring his entire face. His breathing was harsh, his face hot and body sweating as his firm erection was pulled out. Cool air hit him below on hot, flushed skin and he whimpered.

Her palm was smooth and slightly damp; the wetness made her grip a bit slippery and Sanji sighed as she teased him, curling a palm around the head of his member and tugging ever so lightly. She knew how to touch him and he was quickly tensing, toes curling and trying to stave off the incipient eruption for at least a few agonizingly wonderful minutes...

And then, release. Shuddering all over, he choked back her name even as it rose to his lips. He shouldn't...!

Because he was alone. Or, at least he hoped he was. That's why he bit back the cry. It would be bad if anyone heard him; anyone at all. Sighing bitterly, the blonde chef opened his eyes. His face was flushed and sweaty and his palm was sticky. He swore and glared distastefully at the cooling liquid pooled there. How many times would he have to fantasize about a woman before he actually made love to one he _wanted?_


End file.
